Traits
Traits are kind of similar to talents or perks. They are basically perks with the exception that you can only take them once you first create the character. So basically they are "birthright" perks. Things that fundamentally change your character on a more possibly biological level then a perk or talent (usually) can do. You can have 1, 2 or 0 trait/s, but never more then 2. (Normally. There can be exceptions of course, but unless it's something really important to help a story or campaign with. Stick with the basics.) Almost all traits have a perk and a drawback. The few that doesn't are either "cosmetic" or affects preferences. Oral Expertise (Aka: One hoofer) You excel at using single-hoofed/mouthed weapons, but two-hoofed weapons cause you a problem. Youhave a 20% penalty to hit with two-hoofed weapons, but get a 10% bonus to hit with weapons that only require one hoof/mouth. Fast Metabolism "Living" only (ghouls/robots do not count) Your metabolic rate is twice normal. This means that you are much less resistant to radiation and poison, but your body heals faster. You get a 2 point bonus to Healing Rate, but your Radiation and Poison Resistance start at 0% (racial modifiers are added later). Chem Reliant Organic only (ghouls can have this) You are more easily addicted to chems. Your chance to be addicted is twice the normal chance, but you recover in half the time from their ill effects. Chem Resistant Organic only (this too) Chems only effect you half as long as normal, but your chance to be addicted is only 50% the normal amount. Cherchez La Filly (Aka: Fillyfooler) Mares only You deal +10 % extra damage against other females. Confirmed bachelor (Aka: Coltcuddler) Stallions only You deal + 10 % extra damage against other males. Ace (aka: Pony amoeba) Your character is immune to seduction checks, but also suffers -20 in any attempt to make one. In addition you also have it 30 % more difficult to use a certain "perform". Bruiser A little slower, but a little bigger. You may not hit as often, but they will feel it when you do! Your total action points are lowered, but your Strength is increased. You get a 2 point bonus to Strength, but loose 2 Action Points. You also gain an additional +2 hp due to your bulkiness. Small Frame (Aka: False jail-bait) You are not quite as big as everyone else, but that never slowed you down.You can't carry as much, but you are more agile. You get a 1 point bonus to Agility, but suffer -2 to your hp due to your slim stature. In addition, your carry weight is reduced by 22,73 kg (or 50 lbs) as well. Finesse Your attacks show a lot of finesse. You don't do as much damage, but you cause more critical hits. All of your attacks lose 25% of their damage (after reductions are made for Damage Resistance, etc.) but you gain a 10% bonus to your Critical/Flawless Chance. Kamikaze By not paying attention to any threats, you can act a lot faster in a turn. This lowers your Armor Class to just what you are wearing, but you sequence much faster in a combat turn. You have no natural Armor Class (Armor Class is therefore 0 regardless of Agility). You must wear armor to get an Armor Class. Your sequence/initiative gets a 8 point bonus. And you also deal 10 % more damage. Heavy Hoofed You swing harder, not better. Your attacks are very brutal, but lack finesse. You rarely cause a good critical, but you always do more melee damage. You get a 3 point bonus to Melee Damage, but your criticals do 30% less damage, and are 30% less likely to cripple a limb or cause unconsciousness. Fast Shot You don't have time for a targeted attack, because you attack faster than normal ponies. It costs you one less action point to use a weapon. You cannot perform targeted shots, but all weapons take one less action point to use. Note that the Fast Shot trait has no effect on HtH or Melee attacks. Bloody Mess By some strange twist of fate, ponies around you die violently. You always see the worst way a person can die. This does not mean you kill them any faster or slower, but when they do die, it will be dramatic. Just how dramatic is up to the Gamemaster. Generally, this means you are just allowed to roll on the overkill table, even if they did not get overkilled. A GM can choose to use the environment instead to utilize this effect instead of a roll on the table. Jinxed The good thing is that everyone around you has more critical failures in combat. The bad thing is: so do you! If you, a member of your party, or a non-player character have a failure in combat, there is a greater likelihood the failure will be upgraded (downgraded?) to a critical failure. Critical failures are bad: weapons explode, you may hit the wrong target, you could lose part of your turn, or any number of bad things. Failures are 50% more likely to become critical failures around the character or anyone else in combat. (In game terms: you can only roll against ½ of a skill to save a fumble. Ex: With 60 in a skill, you'd roll against 30.) Good Natured You studied less-combative skills as you were growing up. Your combat skills start at a lower level, but First Aid, Doctor, Speech, and Barter are substantially improved. Those skills get a 20% bonus. You get a 10% penalty to starting combat skills (Small Guns, Big Guns, Energy Weapons, Unarmed, and Melee Weapons). This is a one-time bonus. Hung like a... (Aka: Sex appeal) Ponies only You've got the "right" stuff. This trait increases your chances of having a good reaction with members of the opposite sex. Unfortunately, this trait tends to annoy members of your sex. Jealous twits. When interacting with members of the opposite sex, you gain a 1 point bonus to Charisma for reactions only. When making Speech and Barter rolls, you gain a 20% bonus for each. When interacting with members of the same sex, you have a 1 point penalty to Charisma for reactions only and have a 20% penalty to both Speech and Barter rolls. (If wanted, this trait could be changed to apply opposite effects instead) Mare of the moon (Aka: Night Pony) As a night-time pony, you are more awake when the sun goes down. Your Intelligence and Perception are improved at night but are dulled during the day. You get a 1 point penalty to these Statistics from 06:01 to 18:00, and a 1 point bonus to these Stats from 18:01 to 06:00. Note that the bonus cannot take IN and PE above the character’s racial maximum or below the character’s racial minimum. Skilled Since you spend more time improving your skills than a normal pony, you gain more skill points. The trade-off is that you do not gain as many extra abilities. Every 4'th perk you would obtain are lost. So when your party members would have 4 perks, you would only have 3. When they got 8, you have 6. You also start with 20 additional freebie points and a one-time bonus of +5 to your skills when you begin the game. Gifted You have more innate abilities than most, so you have not spent as much time honing your skills. Your statistics are better than the average pony, but your skills are lacking. All Stats get a 1 point bonus, but all skills get a -6 penalty and you receive 20 less freebie points. Glowing One Ghouls only Extreme radiation exposure has left you glowing in the dark. Your glow eliminates modifiers from light in combat for both you and your enemies up to your End+7 meters. In addition, you gain a +50% bonus to Radiation Resistance, but everyone around you takes 10 rads per hour. (Look up damage and death for further explanation) Tech Wizard Nerd Only (dorks and geeks are acceptable too) You spent your formative years hunched over a bench learning all about the way things work. The trouble is that you’ve ruined your eyes! You get a +10% bonus to Science, Lore, Repair, and Lockpick skills, but you lose 1 Perception. Fear the Reaper Ghouls only You have cheated death! You gain perks as if you were a living pony, but you are now on death’s short list. This means that once every 2d4 days, you must roll a easy (x5) check against your Luck or wake up with 13 % hp left. Vat Skin Mutants only Other ponies find you hideous to behold and disgusting to smell after your “dip” in the rainbow goop. The good news is that you gain a +10 bonus to your Armor Class thanks to your extra-tough skin. The bad news is that everyone within ten hexes of your location, friend and foe, suffers a 1-point penalty to Perception (you are unaffected). Ham Hoofed (Comes with a matching jaw) Mutants only Genetic engineering (or dumb luck) has endowed you with huge hoofs. You get a “free” tag skill in Unarmed, but you suffer a -15% penalty to Small Guns, First Aid, Doctor, Repair, Science, and Lockpick Skills (these numbers can go below 0% successfully increasing fumble chance by each bellow 0) Domesticated Male only You have undergone extensive house training and have developed an above average Intelligence. Your Int is raised by 1, and can even go above your racial maximum, but you get a –2 penalty to Melee Damage. Rabid Mutants only (or severely messed up taint victims) You are a half-crazed, feral killing machine. You are not affected by crippled limbs (blindness still affects you normally. And do note that you only ignore the penalties cause by pain with this. If all 4 of your legs are broken, you cannot run), and every time you kill an opponent in melee combat, you get 5 more APs that round. Chems, nor healing (including healing potions) have no effect on you. Not even restoration talismans. Tight Nuts Cyberponies only This casing and parts was built to take the knocks. You get double the base Damage Resistance to any attack that hits one of your modification, but you gain only half the Hit Points back from repairs done to that part. Targeting Computer Cyberponies only You have been programmed with an on-board targeting computer. All attacks cost 1 extra AP to perform, but you can always add +12% to your chance to-hit. Beta Software Cyberponies only You have been equipped with an experimental operating system and peripherals. You get 2 (1 if using simple system) extra Tag Skill, but whenever using ANY tag skill, you must roll against simple (x7) Luck +15 or suffer an automatic failure and, in combat, a loss of all APs for that round. Built to Destroy The flamer that burns twice as bright burns half as long. You disregard all safety for your weapons durability, causing all weapons have +3% chance to Critical Hit, but your equipment has 20 % less hardness, and instantly breaks at 0 durability. (assuming they have above 0, items with 0 ignore this) Claustrophobia You have a fear of enclosed spaces (probably because of the mutants that live there). You gain +1 to SPECIAL attributes when outside, but suffer -1 when indoors. (This cannot go above racial maximum, nor bellow) Kleptoma- I mean scavenger You gain + 16 kilo (35 lbs.) to your carrying capacity, but suffer a -1 to all attributes any time the weight you're carrying drop below 125 lbs. They're your precious... you neeeds it... Hot Blooded When your health drops below 50% you gain +10% more damage, but you also suffer -2 to your Agility and Perception attributes. But who needs those anyhow? You are awesome! Slow but purposeful You're a bit slower then everypony else, but you get there. Eventually. All your (choose which: you can have all, both or just one) attacks, skills check and attribute checks takes/cost 30 % longer/more (min 1, max 6) to complete, but you get an additional 5 % chance to succeed for each extra AP it cost. Widowmaker (aka: Black widow) Mares only In combat, you deal 10 % more damage to the opposite sex. Marederer (aka: lady killer) Stallions only In combat, you deal 10 % more damage to the opposite sex. Even the kitchen sink You are not picky when it comes to your sexual prowess. You gain +15 to seduction skill of either gender or race. But suffer -10 to sensing motive, searching for concealed weapons or the like due to easily being "distracted". Last Stand Minimum 4 End (+GM approval) If you're going down, you're taking them all with you! Through mutation, engineering or magical experimentation. Your body contains a tumour/container/talisman that will cause your corpse to go up in a gory and possibly colourful explosion. This explosion will deal 2d4d8 damage (roll 2d4, then roll that many d8's) in a 1d6 area explosion (one square in every direction) this will go off 1d10 rounds after your character dies. It will hit friend , foe or Bob alike. If you are able to be revived within this time is over, there is still a 10 % chance it will go off. The damage type of this can be of any type (fire and acid will however do 30 % less initial damage as they also place ongoing damage on their targets) DR applies as normal on this. After this have gone off however, your character is stricken by a sever case of being dead. And no attempts can be made to resurrect them. Not even harvesting their brain and dropping it in a conveniently place brain jar would save them. On a side note, there is a 5 % chance your character will explode twice, for a 50 % reduced secondary damage of the original one after ½ the first time. Iron Stomach Biological only Either through genetic engineering, mutations or just very odd evolution your character can eat meat without suffering penalties for it. In addition, they only take half the radiation from eating irradiated food. However they cannot benefit from digested bonuses, such as being "well fed" eating food that grants bonuses and alcohol only grants half their normal effect. Both in terms of being drunk, and what said "benefit" would do. Mastermind Minimum Int 7 You add one extra DoS each time you succeed with a non-combat (basically any non-weapon skill) roll. But remove one each time you succeed with a combat roll. Like a boss As long as your character is on the upper side of a combat, social interaction or skill check, they get +3 to all their actions. But as soon as they're on the side with the least advantage, or fails a check, they get -6 to all their actions. (till the tides turn, or they succeed) The only thing unaffected are saves. Zen Mastery Minimum 7 Wis/Per As long as you keep a neutral karma and aren't under the effect by more then one bonus or penalty. You get +4 to all skill rolls, saves and the like. (both good and bad) However, so does everyone and everything else when they roll against you. Lucky Star Critical hits/flawless rolls became 50 % more likely to succeed. These are generally good things, you execute a stylish conversation where about everything goes in your favour, your weapons finds just the right way, ending a enemy slickly. However, sadly, everyone else also soaks in your good luck. Even enemies. If you have ex: 60 in a skill, you roll against 90 to confirm the roll. No matter how high it goes however, you still fail to confirm if the result is within your character "fumble range". (which is determined by their luck.) Mind over body Your character suffers no penalties for disguising or acting like the opposite sex, and they get a bonus +10 to empathy with both genders among other ponies. You however get -10 to one of the following: Intimidate, Bluff or Diplomacy. Brilliant Planning You use your Int or Wis instead of Agi to count your AC (same restrictions still apply however) and any social interaction or action costs one AP less. (min 0) Which means you can have use a 1 AP talking action as a free action instead. But anytime you are taken by surprise, you suffer -10 to any next roll or save.